


Non-Renewable Resources

by fuck_you_kylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, ash eating, dead ex lovers, hux skull collection, just really be careful, kylo ren's tray of ashes, oh god where to start, somehow slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_you_kylo/pseuds/fuck_you_kylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Hux incorporate past lovers into their routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Renewable Resources

**Author's Note:**

> JJ Abrams said that Kylo keeps the ashes of his enemies in his quarters. Someone had to fill the porn vacuum. I love this fandom.

Rumors move fast through the Finalizer. Many of them flame and burn out quickly, obviously the product of an overactive imagination, like Lieutenant Mitaka enjoying caf enemas, or the General having a fling with a rathtar. Others are more persistent, running deep grooves into the culture of the ship, folktales murmured late at night in the stormtrooper barracks. Usually it is the younger, lower ranking officers spreading them. Maybe late at night they come to a superior officer’s quarters to report an issue, and through the half-opened door they glimpse something strange. Many lieutenants swear by General Hux’s collection of skulls; over the years there have been many reported sightings, the details so consistent that it has become more or less accepted as fact. The boiler room staff insist that Kylo Ren brings bodies down for them to burn after missions, dozens each year, and then collects the ashes from them once they’re finished. They insist you can smell the death on him if you get close enough (which no one ever does). The grunts in the boiler room, of course, carry less credibility than the officers, and this story is largely dismissed. **  
**

Of course these rumors are nothing more than tall tales, designed to bring excitement and mystery to otherwise boring lives. But even tall tales carry a grain of truth.

Hux licks his finger and presses it into the tray where Ren’s helmet sits, getting a small amount of ash on the tip. He beckons Ren with it, who places one hand on Hux’s narrow hip and takes Hux’s finger into his mouth and sucks on it, swirling his tongue around until it’s clean again. Hux smiles and pulls Ren into a kiss, exploring each corner of his mouth with his tongue, getting a slightly ashy aftertaste, which makes him start to get hard. He guides Ren over to the bed and pushes him onto it before climbing on top and leaning down to kiss and bite Ren’s neck.

“How did he taste?” Hux asked between kisses.

“Same as usual. Desperate, –” Ren gasped as Hux bit down harder, “inferior. You know his last thought was of you? He thought of the back of your neck, right where your hair is trimmed so neatly.” Ren gripped the back of Hux’s neck, feeling it for himself. “He loved you.”

Hux snorted and ripped apart the buttons on Ren’s pants. “No he didn’t,” he laughed, and pulled them down all the way. “He just liked the way I do this.” He licked a long, fine line up and down Ren’s length before taking him into his mouth, letting the tip touch the back of his throat before easing out again, so slowly it ripped a low moan from Ren.

“Please…can I have a little more?” Hux raised his head, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

“What? No. We agreed it was for special occasions only, it’s a non-renewable resource.”

“Come on, there’s plenty left. You were such a slut,” Ren said, too distracted by lingering pleasure to even notice Hux’s scowl.

“A persuasive argument, Ren. One more finger and _that’s it._ ” Hux dipped his finger into the ash again and let Ren suck it off, greedily licking every last particle.

“It’s a shame Takora couldn’t be here to see this,” Ren breathed into Hux’s ear.

“You know I can’t carry a skull here. If you want to see your first love you’ll have to come to my place,” Hux murmured, working his way back down to Ren’s cock.

“Shut up, you’re my first love.”


End file.
